FROZEN: The Musical
by Parchment-and-Old Lace
Summary: The movie FROZEN as written for a staged musical production/film. Significant changes have been made to the plot that, I believe, would have made the film even better! Songs (and some original songs) included. *All rights reserved to the original writers, composers, artists, production team, and the Walt Disney Company.
1. Act I: Prologue

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **This started out as a formally written critique of the film. I thought about what should have been added to the film and what should not have been in it. And then it turned into a full-on, re-imagined story. And then I came across the official, published script and delete songs, and...Well, it has been a little more than 7 years since I have posted anything on this website or written anything remotely FanFic-esque. Please enjoy!

FROZEN © Disney. Content property of Disney, 2013.

* * *

**OPEN ON: ICE.**

We're underwater looking up at it. A saw cuts through, heading right for us.

**EXT. SNOW-CAPPED MOUNTAINS — DUSK**

ICE HARVESTERS, dressed in traditional Sami clothing, score a frozen lake. They SING.

ICE HARVESTERS

Born of cold and winter air

And mountain rain combining,

This icy forth both foul and fair

Has a frozen heart worth mining.

The men drag giant ice blocks through channels of water.

Cut through the heart, cold and clear

Strike for love and strike for fear.

See the beauty sharp and clear.

Split the ice apart!

And break the frozen heart.

Hup! Ho! Watch your step! Let it go!

BEAUTIFUL! POWERFUL! DANGEROUS! COLD!

Ice has a magic, can't be controlled.

A sharp ice floe overtakes the workers, threateningly. They fight it back.

Stronger than one, stronger than ten,

Stronger than a hundred men!

Massive fjord horses drag heavy ice plows.

Born of cold and winter air

And mountain rain combining

The sun sets. Lanterns are lit.

This icy force both foul and fair

Has a frozen heart worth mining.

Cut through the heart, cold and clear.

Strike for love and strike for fear.

There's beauty and there's danger here.

Split the ice apart!

Beware the frozen heart.

The workers pile onto the giant horse-drawn ice sled as it pulls away. We sweep up from them to the Northern Lights filling the sky...then move across the mountains...beneath the snowline...and descend upon...

**EXT. THE KINGDOM OF ARENDELLE, THE CITY AUKIO — DAY**

A humble castle, built of wood, nestled in a deep fjord. In the public square, a schoolmarm is trying to orchestrate a group of children. Princess ELSA (8) and her little sister ANNA (5) are in a world of their own amongst their peers.

SCHOOLMARM: Places please! Places.

The children scramble to their spots and begin to SING.

CHILDREN

Winter's gone and spring is springing.

Shines the sun with warmth of gold.

DING DONG. DING DONG. Temple bells are ringing!

We are done with being cold!

Flowers are blooming, with orders pleasant.

All of Arendelle is glad.

Mother Earth we thank you for the present.

Spring is good and winter's bad.

BRRRRR!

SCHOOLMARM: Good. Now, exit our group. Narrators come down stage with confidence!

A little girl steps forward, nervous.

CHILD #1

We celebrate Spring. We know once it's here,

The ancient troll prophecy won't come to pass this year.

She breathes a sigh of relief.

CHILD #2

What is this prophecy?

What did it say?

Well that is the subject of our little play!

SCHOOLMARM (O.S.): Where are my trolls? I need trolls.

A line of children dressed as trolls shuffles onto the stage.

CHILD #3

Your future is bleak.

Your kingdom will splinter.

Your land shall be cursed with unending winter!

Anna is making faces from the audience. The 'trolls' can barely finish the piece before breaking out in snickers. The harpsichord SLAMS.

SCHOOLMARM: Stop! Stop these shenanigans. This is not some silly comedy, Neils Normburg. (Sternly) This is the Trolls' prophecy. This could be our fate. [Offers a hand to another child on stage] Give. Me. Your. Sweet.

The child swallows something.

SCHOOLMARM: (sighing) Take it from 'Your future is bleak'.

The harpsichord starts up again.

CHILDREN

Your future is bleak.

Your kingdom will splinter.

Your land shall be cursed with unending winter!

SCHOOLMARM (O.S.): Good. Going on.

CHILD #4

When blasts of cold, will come dark art!

CHILD #5

And the ruler with a frozen heart!

CHILD #6

And all will perish in SNOW and ICE!

CHILDREN

Unless you are freed with a sword's sacrifice!

CHILD #1: (to the child next to her) What's a 'sword sacrifice'?

CHILD #3: Beats me.

SCHOOLMARM (O.S.): Quite!

Anna confidently marches out to center stage. Her circlet of flowers is lopsided.

ANNA

But frozen starvation is not today's fate.

Plus we have an extra special cause to celebrate!

The most gracious, gorgeous, smartest, kindest, absolutely perfect—

SCHOOLMARM (O.S.): That will do.

ANNA

Role model this land has ever seen!

Princess Elsa—I really love her! —Becomes our QUEEN!

Elsa is pushed onto the stage wearing a prop crown that is too big for her head. She tries to curtsy but ends up bumping down a prop. Calamity ensues: The entire stage falls apart. The schoolmarm can feel a headache coming on.

SCHOOLMARM: That will do for today, if you please. You are dismissed.

Elsa offers her hand to her little sister. They gaily walk back home, toward the castle.

**INT. CASTLE, A SITTING ROOM — LATE EVENING**

Ann and Elsa sit with their mother and father. The King is reading an old tome. The Queen is working on her cross-stitch. The girls are sitting on the floor, doing a handclap. Can you say familial bliss?

ELSA and ANNA

One, two, three together!

Clap together! Snap together!

You and me together! We together!

Free together!

Up or down together!

Princess crown together!

Always be together! You and me!

They fall into a fit of giggles that soon turns into yawns and eye rubs.

QUEEN: I think it's time for bed.

Met with tired protests, the Queen scoop up her girls and exits the room.


	2. Act I: The Incident

******Author's Note **(2014.01.14)****** : **This 'chapter' does not seem to want to upload in the proper format. I am so sorry for the clutter of it. I will try to fix this as soon as I can. Also, I found out yesterday morning that Disney has green-lighted FROZEN as a Broadway production. Whoo-hoo~!

* * *

**INT. CASTLE, NURSERY — NIGHT **

Elsa sleeps peacefully in her bed. Anna pops up beside her.

ANNA: Elsa. Psst. Elsa! Psst.

Elsa doesn't stir. Anna sits on Elsa and bounces.

ANNA: Wake up. Wake up. Wake up.

ELSA: (grumbling) Anna, go back to sleep.

Anna rolls onto her back and spreads all her weight on Elsa.

ANNA: (drama queen-ish) I just can't. The sky's awake, so I'm awake, so we have to play.

ELSA: ...Go play by yourself.

Elsa shoves Anna off the bed. Anna lands butt to floor, sighs, defeated. But then she gets an idea. She hops back on the bed and lifts one of Elsa's eyelids.

ANNA: (mischievously) Do you want to build a snowman?

Elsa's eyes both pop open. She smiles.

**INT. CASTLE STAIRCASE — NIGHT**

Anna, now wearing snow boots, pulls Elsa by the hand.

ANNA: Come on, come on, come on, come on.

Elsa tries to shush her, but Anna's too excited.

**INT. BALLROOM — NIGHT**

The girls sneak into the ballroom. Elsa peeks around the hall, and then shuts the door.

ANNA: Do the magic! Do the magic!

Elsa laughs and waves her hands together. Snowflakes suddenly burst forth and dance between her palms, forming a snowball. Elsa throws the snowball high into the air. Snow bursts out and flurries around the room. Anna dances about, catching flakes in her palms and mouth.

ANNA: This is amazing!

ELSA: Watch this!

Elsa stomps her little slippered foot and a layer of ice suddenly coats the floor, forming a giant ice rink. Anna slides off, laughing.

**PLAY MONTAGE:**

- Young Anna and Elsa roll giant snowballs and build a snowman together. Elsa moves his stick arms around.

ELSA: (goofy voice) Hi, I'm Olaf and I like warm hugs.

Young Anna jumps up and hugs him.

ANNA: I love you, Olaf!

-Young Anna and Olaf appear to be dancing. REVEAL: Young Elsa is actually propelling them across the ice floor with her magic.

-The girls slide down snowbanks together!

- Young Anna fearlessly jumps off a snow peak into mid air.

ANNA: Catch me!

Elsa makes another peak to catch Anna.

ELSA: Gotcha!

Anna keeps jumping. Elsa keeps casting magic.

ANNA: (jumping faster) Again! Again!

ELSA: (struggling to keep up) Slow down!

Elsa suddenly slips. Her magic accidentally STRIKES Anna in the head. Anna tumbles down a snowbank and lands, unconscious.

ELSA: ANNA!

Elsa runs to Anna and takes her in her arms. A streak of Anna's hair, where struck, turns white.

ELSA: (crying) MAMA! PAPA!

The room around them fills with frightening ice spikes. The parents burst through the frozen door. GASP at the sight of the room.

KING: Elsa, what have you done? This is getting out of hand!

QUEEN: (seeing Young Anna) Anna!

The King and Queen rush to Anna and take her in their arms.

ELSA: It was an accident. I'm sorry, Anna.

QUEEN: (about Anna) She's ice cold.

KING: (to Elsa) What happened?

The ice playground is suddenly changing into a dangerous place.

ELSA: (sniffling) We-we were playing and I slipped. I tried to catch her! I'm sorry!

KING: ...I know what we have to do.

**SLAM CUT TO:**

**INT. DARK ROOM — NIGHT**

The King sifts through a shelf to find an ancient book inscribed with Old Norse runes. He opens the book, scrambles to a page with an ancient spell.

**INT. THE ROYAL BED CHAMBER — NIGHT**

The room is lit by a large fireplace. The Queen has placed the unconscious, pale Anna in the bed, and has covered her with many blankets. She is not a queen but a mother now. The King enters, breathless. Young Elsa, eyes red, is peering from behind the door.

QUEEN: Will this work?

KING: It is our only hope. [He moves his hands over Anna while clumsily reciting a spell in Old Norse]

Beat.

QUEEN: Well?

Suddenly, a blue energy floats up and away from Anna's head. Elsa GASPS and shrinks back into the hall. The color returns to Anna's checks. The parents sigh in relief.

ANNA: (stirring) Mama?

QUEEN: Oh, my child! [She embraces the small girl]

ANNA: What happened?

ELSA: [speaking from the door way] D-do you not remember?

ANNA: (confused) I fell…. on some ice?

ELSA: I—

KING: Yes. You slipped on a patch of ice. You had us all very worried.

ANNA: (to Elsa) You were there too! ... Why were we outside?

The King and Queen exchange a glance. Much is said between them.

ANNA: Mama, Papa, can I sleep here tonight?

Elsa is still on the outside looking in.

**DISSOLVE TO:**

**INT. NURSURY – THE NEXT MORNING **

Elsa is curled up on her bed, eyes to the door. She has been crying. Anna is not there. The King and Queen enter and sit on the edge of Elsa's bed. The Queen reaches out and tucks a stray strand of hair behind Elsa's ear.

KING: Listen to me, Elsa, your power will only grow. What you were born with is a gift. There is beauty in your magic...But also great danger. What happened last night must never happen again, do you understand? You are lucky it wasn't your sister's heart!

ELSA: Why doesn't Anna remember I have powers?

QUEEN: We don't know. But we think it is best. You must learn to control them. Your father and I will protect you until you can.

Over the King's words we...

**DISSOLVE TO:**

-The Arendelle castle gates shutting.

KING (O.S.): Until then, we'll lock the gates. We'll reduce the staff. We will limit your contact with people and keep you powers hidden from everyone... including Anna.

-The castle shutters close.

-Anna sits on her bed as Elsa's furniture disappears.

-Anna rushes to the hall to see Elsa shut the door to her new room. Anna watches, confused and sad.

QUEEN (O.S.): We are doing this because we love you, Elsa.

ELSA: I love you too.

**DISSOLVE TO:**

**INT. CASTLE WINDOW – DAY, SOME TIME LATER**

We look out on a gentle snowfall. Young Anna skips up to the window. She lights up at the sight of the snow and rushes down the hall.

**INT. HALLWAY, ELSA'S DOOR – DAY**

Young Ann lightly knocks on Elsa's door.

YOUNG ANNA

Do you wanna build a snowman?

Come on let's go and play!

Anna peeks under the door.

I never see you anymore.

Come out the door!

It's like you've gone away.

A shadow moves beneath the door. Elsa is kneeling behind the door, trying to see her sister. Anna's got her! She smiles and peeks through the keyhole.

Do you wanna build a snowman?

Anna calls through the keyhole.

It doesn't have to be a snowman.

**INT. ELSA'S ROOM – DAY **

Young Elsa is still kneeling behind the door. She is nervous and hesitant.

YOUNG ELSA

Y-yes, I wanna build a snowman.

But I can't come out and play.

Elsa's little fingers search under the door for her sister's. They make contact.

I don't wanna hurt you any more.

Not like before.

It's best you go away.

Elsa pulls back and moves away from the door. She whispers:

I'm still your big sister, and your best friend,

I wish I could tell you why.

**INT. HALLWAY, ELSA'S DOOR – DAY **

Anna's smile starts to turn down. A question forms in her mind. She opens her mouth to respond but….

QUEEN: Anna! Come away from there! [She is calmer as she approaches the girl] Leave your sister alone, dear.

ANNA: But Mama!

The Queen gently takes Anna by the hand and leads her down the hall.

QUEEN: Elsa needs to rest.

ANNA: [looks wistfully back at the door.] Ok, bye….

-**ELSA'S ROOM— A WINTER DAY.**

Elsa (now 10) sits at the window looking out, longingly watching Anna play in the snow. They wave to each other. Suddenly, her icy hands freeze the windowsill. Elsa panics.

-**LATER.**

The King slips leather gloves onto Elsa's hands.

KING: The gloves will help. [He pats her gloved hand.] See? You're good... (Starting their mantra) Conceal it.

YOUNG ELSA: Don't feel it.

YOUNG ELSA & KING: Don't let it show.

They warmly embrace.

ELSA: And Anna?

KING: (He struggles) Until you can control this, Anna need not know. You are her big sister, Elsa. Protect her.

ELSA: [looks at her gloved hands fearfully] Yes, Papa.

-**INT. HALLWAY, ELSA'S DOOR — DAY**. Anna, now 9, lightly knocks on Elsa's door.

ANNA (9)

Do you want to build a snowman?

-**INT. HALLWAY — DAY.** Alone, Anna rides a tandem bicycle in the hall by standing on the back seat.

Or ride our bike around the hall?

I think some company is overdue.

-**INT. PORTRAIT ROOM — DAY.** Anna runs around the portrait room, gaining momentum to flip over the arm of the couch.

I've started talking to the picture on the walls!

Anna lands PLOP on the cushions, then looks up at the painting above her of the courageous Joan of Arc.

Hang in there, Joan.

-**INT. EMPTY LIBRARY — DAY.** Looks like no one's around.

ANNA (9)

It gets a little lonely,

All these empty rooms.

But then we find Anna, lying at the base of the grandfather clock, playing with her braids, bored out of her mind.

Just watching the hours tick by!

Anna's eyes follow the grandfather clock's pendulum.

Tick Tock. Tick Tock. Tick Tock.

-**INT. ELSA'S ROOM — NIGHT.** Elsa (now 12) paces as she panics. The entire wall is frozen behind her.

ELSA: I'm scared. It's getting stronger.

KING: Getting upset only makes it worse.

The King goes to hug her.

ELSA: No! Don't touch me. Please, I don't want to hurt you. Leave me alone!

The King and the Queen look at each other with alarmed sadness.

-**INT. LIBRARY — DAY.** Anna, now a teenager, slides past Elsa's room without stopping.

-**INT. KING AND QUEEN'S QUARTERS — DAY**. Anna runs into the room and throws herself into her parents' arms.

TEEN ANNA: See you in two weeks.

-**INT. ELSA'S ROOM — DAY.** Elsa curtsies in front of her parents, formally, not touching them.

TEEN ELSA: Do you have to go?

KING: You'll be fine, Elsa.

-**EXT. DOCKS — DAY.** The King and Queen leave on a ship.

-**EXT. ROUGH SEAS — NIGHT.** Lightning flashes. The sea rages in a storm. The King and Queen's ship is lost in the waves.

-**INT. CASTLE — DAY.** Kai and Gerta cover a portrait of the King and Queen in mourning cloth.

-**EXT. CEMETERY — DAY**. Anna looks small, standing before her people, beside burial stones. Elsa is very clearly not there.

-**INT. HALLWAY, ELSA'S DOOR.** Anna, still in her mourning clothes, approaches and knocks.

ANNA

Elsa? Please, I know you're in there.

People are asking where you've been.

They say have courage, and I'm trying to.

I'm right out here for you.

Please let me in.

Anna slides down the door and sits with her head against it.

We only have each other—

It's just you and me.

What are we gonna do?

ANNA: (weak, internal) Do you want to build a snowman?

We move through the door...

-**INT. ELSA'S ROOM — DAY.** Elsa is sitting in the exact same pose as Anna. Her bedroom is frozen with ice. Snowflakes hang in the air, suspended by grief.

**FADE OUT.**


	3. Act I: Coronation

**EXT. THE KINGDOM OF ARENDELLE — MORNING**

A new dawn rises over the fjords. Ships pull up to the docks. Guests pile out.

DOCK MASTER: Welcome to Arendelle!

A BOY tries to get away as his MOTHER tries to stuff him in his bunad jacket.

BOY: Why do I have to wear this?

MOTHER: Because the Queen has come of age. It's Coronation Day!

BOY: That's not my fault.

They pass the May Pole being raised and a Sami ice harvester chatting with his reindeer. Meet KRISTOFF and SVEN. Sven excitedly nuzzles Kristoff's chest.

KRISTOFF: What do you want, Sven?

Kristoff leans in and speaks for Sven, as if he can.

KRISTOFF: What's the magic word?

Sven lets out a loud, complaining sound. That's good enough for him. Kristoff pulls a carrot out of his shirt pocket and hands it to Sven. Sven tries to bite the whole thing.

KRISTOFF: Hey, hey, hey! Share!

Sven takes a smaller bite. Kristoff then has a bite himself, not seeming to care that it's covered in reindeer slobber.

We move on to PERSI and AGGIE, a super-excited couple who rush towards the castle.

PERSI: I can't believe they're finally opening up the gates!

AGGIE: And for a whole day! Faster, Persi!

We leave him and head down the bridge towards the castle gates, passing an Irishman and a Spanish Dignitary.

IRISHMAN: Oh, me sore eyes can't wait to see the Queen and the Princess. I bet they're absolutely lovely.

SPANISH DIGNITARY: I bet they are beautiful.

We move past them, to a particular castle window.

**CUT TO:**

**INT. CASTLE, ANNA'S BEDROOM — DAY **

Anna, 18, snores. Drools. KNOCK. KNOCK.

KAI (O.S.): Princess Anna...?

Anna sits up. She's got major bedhead. She coughs. Snorts. Pulls a hair from her mouth.

ANNA: ...Huh? Yeah?

KAI (O.S.): Sorry to wake you, ma'am but-

ANNA: No, you didn't. I've been up for hours. [She falls back asleep while sitting. She snores. Her head drops, startling her awake. ]

ANNA: Who is it?

KAI (O.S.): It's still me, ma'am. Time to get ready.

ANNA: Ready for what?

KAI (O.S.): Your sister's coronation, ma'am.

ANNA: My sister's cor-neration...

One eye opens enough to catch sight of her coronation dress. She bolts, wide awake in excitement.

ANNA: Coronation Day! Ha ha!

**SLAM CUT TO:**

**EXT. CASTLE HALL — DAY**

Anna bursts out of her room, wearing her coronation dress. She finishes pinning ribbons in her hair. Seeing the hustle and bustle of preparations, she can't help but SING.

ANNA

The window is open! So's that door!  
I didn't know they did that anymore.  
Who knew we owned eight thousand salad plates….?

-Anna slides along the floor of the ballroom in her socks.

For years I've roamed these empty halls.  
Why have a ballroom with no balls?  
Finally they're opening up the gates!

-She shakes hands with a suit of armor. Breaks it. Hides the evidence.

There'll be actual real live people—  
It'll be totally strange.  
But wow, am I so ready for this change!

-Anna comes to a window and jumps out onto a window washer's pulley. She raises herself up to see the ships arriving.

For the first time in forever  
There'll be music, there'll be light  
For the first time in forever  
I'll be dancing through the night

-Anna walks through the garden and follows a family of geese.

Don't know if I'm elated or gassy,  
But I'm somewhere in that zone  
'Cause for the first time in forever,  
I won't be alone.  
[Speaking]  
I can't wait to meet everyone! (small gasp) What if I meet...THE ONE?

-Anna twists herself in a velvet drape like it's a gown. She acts like she looks gorgeous, but she looks ridiculous.

Tonight imagine me gown and all—  
Fetchingly draped against the wall.  
The picture of sophisticated grace.

She smacks herself with the drapery's tassel that she was coyly twirling. She notices the bust of a man across the room.

I suddenly see him standing there,  
A beautiful stranger, tall and fair.  
(with a mouth full of chocolate) I wanna stuff some chocolate in my face!

-She grabs the bust of the man and swings it around.

But then we laugh and talk all evening,  
Which is totally bizarre.  
Nothing like the life I've lead so far.

The bust goes flying and lands on the top of the cake.

-Anna bursts into the portrait room, bounces happily on the furniture, and interacts with the paintings.

For the first time in forever,  
There'll be magic, there'll be fun.  
For the first time in forever,  
I could be noticed by someone.  
And I know it is totally crazy  
To dream I'd find romance.  
But for the first time in forever,  
At least I've got a chance!

-**INT. LIBRARY.** ELSA, now a very poised 21, watches out the window as the coronation guests arrive.

ELSA

Don't let them in.

Don't let them see.

Be the good girl you always have to be.

Elsa moves to a painting of her father's coronation. She takes off her gloves and mimics the painting by holding a candlestick and ornament in place of an orb and scepter.

Conceal. Don't feel.

Put on a show.

Make one wrong move and everyone will know.

The candlestick and ornament ice over. Elsa gasps, slams them back down onto the table. She tries to reassure herself.

But it's only for today….

We cut between Anna's excitement and Elsa's nerves.

ANNA

It's only for today!

ELSA

It's agony to wait.

ANNA

It's agony to wait!

ELSA

Tell the guards to open up the gate.

ANNA

THE GATE!

-Finally, the gates are open! Anna moves through the crowd, admiring the people around her.

ANNA

For the first time in forever….

ELSA

Don't let them in, don't let them see.

ANNA

I'm getting what I'm dreaming of….

ELSA

Be the good girl you always have to be.

ANNA

A chance to leave my lonely world,

A chance to find true love!

ELSA

Conceal.

Conceal. Don't feel. Don't let them know.

-Anna hurries over the bridge and into the village square.

ANNA

I know it all ends tomorrow,

So it has to be today!

'Cause for the first time in forever….

NOTHING'S IN MY WAY!

-Anna SLAMS right into the breast of a HORSE! She falls back and lands in a small wooden boat. It tips off of the dock. She's heading overboard. But just then, the horse slams his hoof into the boat and steadies it.

ANNA: (frustrated) Hey!

HANS: I'm so sorry. Are you hurt?

The rider, HANS, sure is handsome and regal.

ANNA: (gentler) Hey. I-ya, no. No. I'm okay.

HANS: Are you sure?

ANNA: Yeah, I just wasn't looking where I was going. But I'm okay.

He hops down from his horse and steps into the boat.

ANNA: I'm great, actually.

HANS: Oh, thank goodness.

He offers her a hand and their eyes meet. Chemistry. He helps her to her feet.

HANS: [formal bow] Prince Hans of the Southern Isles.

ANNA: [curtsey] Princess Anna of Arendelle.

HANS: Princess...? My Lady.

He drops to his knees, head bowed. The horse bows too, curling his hoof up and out of the boat. The boat tips. Hans tumbles on top of Anna. Awkward.

ANNA: Hi...again.

The horse slams his foot back into the boat to stabilize it. Anna and Hans tumble the other way. Anna lands on top of him.

HANS: Oh boy.

ANNA: Ha. This is awkward. Not you're awkward, but just because we're- I'm awkward. You're gorgeous. _(did she just say that?)_ Wait, what?

Hans quickly gets to his feet and helps Anna up again.

HANS: I'd like to formally apologize for hitting the Princess of Arendelle with my horse...and for every moment after.

ANNA: No. No-no. It's fine. I'm not THAT Princess. I mean, if you'd hit my sister Elsa, that would be- yeash! 'Cuz, you know...(pats the horse) Hello. (to Hans) But, lucky you, it's-it's just me.

HANS: Just you?

Hans smiles, amused. She smiles back. The bells RING. She doesn't notice at first; she's too busy drinking in Hans's handsomeness.

ANNA: ...The bells! The coronation. I-I-I better go. I have to...I better go.

She hurries off, stops, turns back. Gives Hans a little wave.

ANNA: Bye!

As she rushes off again, Hans waves back. The horse waves too, once again taking his hoof out of the boat.

HANS: Oh no.

The boat falls, with Hans in it. SPLASH! It lands upside down in the water. Hans raises it up off of him, gasping for air.

**CUT TO:**

**INT. CHURCH CHAPEL — DAY**

Elsa stands at the alter. Anna stands off to one side. She peeks out to the audience. Hans waves at her from the pews. He's changed his clothes. The crown is placed on Elsa's head. The scepter and orb are presented to Elsa on a pillow. She slowly reaches for them.

BISHOP: (in a whisper) Your Majesty, the gloves.

Elsa hesitates. She breathes nervously, removes her gloves, and places them on the pillow. Her hands shake. She takes the orb and scepter, and then turns to the people.

BISHOP: [Formally announces in Old Norse]

The scepter and orb start to freeze over.

BISHOP: ...Queen Elsa of Arendelle.

Just in time. Elsa manages to set the orb and scepter back down on the pillow before anyone notices the ice. She picks up her gloves and slips them on. She made it.

**CUT TO:**

**INT. GREAT HALL — NIGHT**

Springy music fills the Great Hall. Guests dance. Eat. Laugh.

TRUMPETS SOUND.

KAI: (announcing) Queen Elsa of Arendelle!

Elsa enters, poised and looking surprisingly content. She stands under a formal awning.

KAI: Princess Anna of Arendelle!

Anna runs into the room, waves awkwardly. Kai ushers her over to stand right next to Elsa.

ANNA: Here? Are you sure?

She and Elsa sneak awkward peeks at each other.

ELSA: ...Hi.

ANNA: Hi me...? Oh. Um. Hi.

ELSA: ...You look beautiful.

ANNA: Thank you. You look beautifuller. I mean, not fuller. You don't look fuller, but more beautiful.

They look out at the celebration.

ELSA: So, this is what a party looks like?

ANNA: It's warmer than I thought.

ELSA: And what is that amazing smell?

They both close their eyes and inhale.

ANNA and ELSA: ...Chocolate!

Their eyes pop open. They laugh. Elsa looks back out at the party. Anna looks at Elsa. She wants to say so much, but she can't think of where to start.

ANNA: Hey! Do you remember that time we snuck into to the kitchens to steal a piece of Mama's birthday cake?

ELSA: Yes! We knocked the whole thing over and Gerta chased us out with the wooden spoon.

ANNA: Our behinds were sore for days! [Absentmindedly rubs her backside]

They both laugh at the memory.

ANNA: Or how about the time we snuck out to go bobsledding?

ELSA: (taken aback)…. You remember that?

ANNA: I remember a lot of things….Elsa, what happened? We were so close.

Elsa struggles. Dare she?

ELSA: Anna, I—

KAI: Your Majesty. The Duke of Weaseltown.

DUKE: Weselton. The Duke of Weselton. (to Elsa) Your Majesty, as your closest partner in trade, it seems only fitting that I offer you your first dance as queen.

The Duke does a funny flitter of his feet, a hitch-kick, and a deep bow. Show off. As he holds out his hand, head down, his toupee dips forward. Anna giggles. Elsa looks at Anna, stifles a giggle herself.

ELSA: (to the Duke) Thank you...only I don't dance.

DUKE: (offended) Oh...?

ELSA: But my sister does.

ANNA: What?

ELSA: (to Anna) I've seen you. You're quite good.

ANNA: How did you—?

DUKE: Lucky you...

ANNA: (to the Duke) Oh, I don't think-

The Duke grabs Anna's arm and yanks her away before she can protest.

DUKE: If you swoon, let me know, I'll catch you.

Anna looks back at Elsa, desperately.

ELSA: Sorry.

KAI: Your Majesty, there are others who wish to congratulate you.

ELSA: Yes, of course.

Elsa is led to a cluster of foreign dignitaries and trade partners. She greets each with the proper bow, and a phrase or two in their own language. Very impressive. Her polite cordiality is charming.

OUT ON THE DANCE FLOOR: The Duke showboats, but he's just awful. Anna tries to make the best of it.

DUKE: Like an agile peacock….CLUCK-CLUGGLE-CLUCK!

He lands on her feet.

ANNA: Ow.

DUKE: [groove full on] Hang on! They don't call me 'The Little Dipper' for nothing.

He dips Anna back. Elsa peeks through the crowd, can barely hold in her laughter. Anna shoots Elsa funny, help-me looks.

BACK TO ELSA: The group of people around Elsa has swollen. She is becoming uncomfortable.

DIGNITARY #1: ….So great to have the gates open, yes?

DIGNITARY #2: Such a shame they have been closed all these years.

DIGNITARY #3: Why did they shut them in the first place? (to Elsa) Do you know the reason?

They are closing in on her. She takes a step back.

ELSA: I-I'm not sure. [She looks for Anna but cannot see her anymore] If you'll excuse me….

She scurries back to her place under the awning.

DIGNITARY #1: (To the others) Such a delightful girl.

**JUMP CUT TO:**

Anna limps back to Elsa.

DUKE (O.S.): Let me know when you're ready for another round, M'Lady.

ELSA: Well, he was sprightly.

ANNA: [rubbing her sore feet] Especially for a man in heels.

ELSA: Are you okay?

ANNA: (loving Elsa's attention) I've never been better. This is so nice. I wish it could be like this all the time.

ELSA: (Sincerely) Me too...

But then Elsa catches herself. She stiffens up, looks away.

ELSA: But it can't.

ANNA: Why not? If-

ELSA: It just can't.

Anna's smile drops. She tries not to get emotional.

ANNA: Excuse me for a minute.

She walks away. Elsa watches her go, saddened.

Moving through the crowd—she. will. not. cry.—Anna gets bumped by a bowing man's butt. She falls. Just before she hits the floor, Hans catches her. He smiles perfectly.

HANS: Glad I caught you.

ANNA: Hans.

He leads her into a graceful waltz.

**DISSOLVE TO:**

LATER: Anna and Hans drink and chat.

ANNA: I often had the whole parlor to myself to slide... Oops. Sorry.

She hits him in the face by mistake with her hand. He laughs.

**DISSOLVE TO:**

-THE CASTLE DOORS: Anna and Hans stroll out of the castle.

ANNA: ...Your physique helps I'm sure.

**DISSOLVE TO:**

-THE ROSE GARDEN... Hans notices her white streak.

HANS: (about her white streak) What's this?

ANNA: I was born with it, although I dreamt I was kissed by a troll.

HANS: I like it.

He's a goner.

**DISSOLVE TO:**

**EXT. BALCONY — NIGHT**

Anna teaches Hans how to eat krumkake.

ANNA: Yeah, the whole thing! You got it.

They laugh as the krumkake crumbles in his face. Anna reaches for the napkin to help at the same time as Hans. Their hands touch briefly. Is he leaning in for a kiss? Anna blushes and pulls away.

ANNA: Okay wait, wait. So you have how many brothers?

HANS: Twelve older brothers: Anders, Bjarne, Carl, Eirik, Felix, Jakob, Mikkel, Petter, Thomas and Tordbjøn, Oscar, William, and then me.

ANNA: Wow! It seems like you had a great childhood—you always had someone to play with or talk to.

HANS: I don't know about that. Three of them pretended I was invisible... literally...for two years.

ANNA: That's horrible.

HANS: It's what brothers do.

ANNA: ...And sisters. It's always been just the two of us. Elsa and I were really close when we were little. But then, one day she just shut me out, and I never knew why.

He takes her hands. Leans in close.

HANS: I would never shut you out….Promise.

ANNA: Okay, can I just say something crazy?

HANS: I love crazy.

ANNA

All my life has been a series of

Doors on my face,

And then suddenly I bump into you.

HANS: I was thinking the same thing, because like. . .

HANS

I've been searching my whole life to find my own place.

And maybe it's the party talking,

Or the chocolate fondue.

ANNA

But with you—

HANS

But with you,

I found my place.

ANNA

I see your face.

BOTH

And it's nothing like I've ever known before!

They jump to the neighboring balcony and enter a door.

They come out on top of one of the castle's towers.

BOTH

Love is an open door!

Love is an open door!

Cut to them sliding across an empty hallway in their socks.

BOTH

Love is an open door!

ANNA: With you!

HANS: With you!

ANNA

With you!

HANS

With you!

They hop up on the castle roof and watch a shooting star.

HANS: I mean it's crazy—

ANNA: What?

HANS

We finish each other's—

ANNA

Sandwiches!

HANS: That's what I was gonna say!

They slide down the back of the roof out of sight.

We next find them strutting on a bridge ledge.

ANNA

I never met someone—

BOTH

Who thinks so much like me.

ANNA/HANS: Jinx!...Jinx again!

Are they doing the robot? No. They're imitating the mechanical figures on the clock tower.

BOTH

OUR MENTAL SYCNHRONIZATION

CAN HAVE BUT ONE EXPLANATION

HANS

You—

ANNA

And I—

HANS

Were—

ANNA

Just—

BOTH

Meant to be!

Anna and Hans dance on top of the lighthouse and cast dancing shadows across the sails of ships in the docks.

ANNA

Say goodbye—

HANS

Say goodbye—

BOTH

To the pain of the past.

We don't have to feel it anymore!

Love is an open—

They play hide and seek amongst the stable doors.

BOTH

Door! Love is an open door!

They climb to the waterfall looking out over the kingdom. Anna raises up her hands to frame the moon. Hans puts his hands on top of hers. Together their hands form a heart.

BOTH

Life can be so much more—

ANNA

With you!

HANS

With you!

ANNA

With you!

HANS

With you!

BOTH

Love is an open—

ANNA

Door!

HANS

Door.

HANS: Can I say something crazy...? Will you marry me?

ANNA: Can I just say something even crazier? Yes.

CUT TO:

**INT. BALL — NIGHT **

Anna pushes through the crowd towards Elsa, Hans in tow.

ANNA: Oops! Pardon. Sorry. Can we just get around you there? Thank you. Oh, there she is. Elsa!

Elsa turns to Anna. Anna curtseys awkwardly.

ANNA: I mean...Queen... Me again. Um. May I present Prince Hans of the Southern Isles.

HANS: (bowing) Your Majesty.

Elsa gives a polite but reserved curtsey.

ANNA: We would like-

HANS: -your blessing-

ANNA: -of-

ANNA/HANS: -our marriage!

ELSA: Marriage...?

ANNA: Yes!

ELSA: I'm sorry, I'm confused.

ANNA: Well, we haven't worked out all the details ourselves. We'll need a few days to plan the ceremony. Of course we'll have soup, roast, and ice cream and then-Wait. Would we live here?

ELSA: Here?

HANS: Absolutely!

ELSA: Anna-

ANNA: Oh, we can invite all twelve of your brothers to stay with us-

ELSA: What? Oh no, no, no, no, no.

ANNA: Of course we have the room. I don't know. Some of them must-

ELSA: Wait. Slow down. No one's brothers are staying here. No one is getting married.

ANNA: What?

ELSA: May I talk to you, please. Alone.

Anna sees Hans' worried face, she hooks arms with him.

ANNA: No. Whatever you have to say, y-you can say to both of us.

ELSA: Fine. You can't marry a man you just met.

ANNA: You can if it's true love.

ELSA: Anna, what do you know about true love?

ANNA: More than you! All you know is how to shut people out.

ELSA: You asked for my blessing, but my answer is no. Now, excuse me. [She pulls away and starts to head for the door]

HANS: Your Majesty, if I may ease you—

ELSA: (flustered) No you may not. And I-I think you should go.

Elsa walks away. As she passes she waves down the Royal Handler.

ELSA: The party is over. Close the gates.

ANNA: What? Elsa, no. No, wait!

Anna grabs Elsa's hand. She pulls off Elsa's glove. Elsa GASPs, spins around and reaches for the glove in panic.

ELSA: Give me my glove!

Anna holds the glove away from her sister.

ANNA: Elsa, this could be my only chance for love. Just let me have this!

ELSA: Is that what you want? Him? [gestures to Hans] This isn't true love. No.

ANNA: (desperately) Elsa, please. I can't live like this anymore.

Elsa is fighting back tears.

ELSA: (weakly) ….Then leave. Take your love and go.

Elsa sees Anna's hurt face. It's too much. She can't hold it in. She turns and rushes away.

ANNA: (heartbroken)...What did I ever do to you?!

The party goes silent as everyone watches the sisters.

ELSA: Enough, Anna.

ANNA: No. Why? Why do you shut me out?! Why do you shut the world out?! What are you so afraid of?!

ELSA: I said, enough!

Ice shoots from Elsa's hand, spikes across the floor! Guests cry out in shock, back away.

DUKE: (ducking behind his men)...Sorcery.

ANNA: Elsa...?

Elsa rushes out of the room.

**CUT TO:**

**EXT. COURTYARD — NIGHT**

Elsa bursts out of the castle door. The CITIZENS CHEER! Everything is frantic.

CROWD: There she is. Your Majesty! Long live the Queen! Hail! Queen Elsa... Come drink with us.

Elsa ducks through the crowd, clutching her bare hand.

BOWING TOWNSMAN: Queen Elsa.

TOWNSWOMAN WITH BABY: Your Majesty? Are you all right?

Elsa backs away from the baby, afraid. She knocks into the fountain, grabs its edge. The waters freeze at her touch. It twists into dark shapes.

GASPS of shock and fear sweep over the crowd.

The Duke and other partygoers come out the door.

DUKE: There she is! Stop her!

ELSA: (to the Duke) Please, just stay away from me. Stay away!

Magic accidentally shoots from her hand and turns the staircase into ice. The partygoers and the Duke fall.

The crowd panics. A snowstorm begins.

Elsa flees.

Anna runs out of the palace doors, carrying the glove.

ANNA: Elsa!

Hans follows closely behind her.

**GATES TO THE KINGDOM:** Elsa runs out of the gates and down to the water's edge. The shoreline freezes under her feet. Anna calls to her from the gates.

ANNA: Elsa! Wait, please!

Elsa glances back at Anna, but turns away. She tentatively steps out onto the fjord. It freezes instantly. She breaks into a run, as the water freezes over with each step.

ANNA: Elsa, stop!

Anna rushes out onto the fjord ice, slips, falls.

HANS: Anna!

Hans rushes to Anna's side.

Elsa reaches the far shore. She doesn't look back. She just scrambles into the forest.

ANNA: No.

HANS: (shocked) ...The fjord.

The ice spreads out until the entire fjord is frozen, locking the ships in place.

**INT. CASTLE COURTYARD — NIGHT **

Snow falls. Hans and Anna move through the panicking crowd.

CROWD WALLAH: Snow? It's...snow...in July.

HANS: ...Are you all right?

ANNA: (in shock): No.

HANS: Did you know?

ANNA: No.

TOWNSPERSON #1: Look! It's snowing! It's snowing!

TOWNSPERSON #2: It's the prophecy! The prophecy has come true!

TOWNSPERSON #3: The Queen has cursed this land! She must be stopped!

TOWNSPERON #4: Kill the frozen heart!

ANNA: [rushing up to the crowd] Wait, no!

DUKE: You! Is there sorcery in you, too? Are you a monster, too?

ANNA: No. No. I'm completely ordinary.

HANS: That's right she is...(He realizes how that sounds)...in the best way.

ANNA: ...And my sister's not a monster.

DUKE: She nearly killed me.

HANS: You slipped on some ice.

DUKE: Her ice!

ANNA: It was an accident. She was scared. She didn't mean it. She didn't mean any of this... Tonight was my fault. I pushed her. (to the crowd) So I'm the one that needs to go after her.

HANS: What?

ANNA: (to the Royal Handler) Bring me my horse, please.

HANS: Anna, no. It's too dangerous.

DUKE: Prophecy?

ANNA: Elsa's not dangerous. (to the Duke) It's an old story every child of Arendelle is told as growing up. I didn't think it was real. It was just a nursery rhyme. I didn't know she….I'll bring her back, and I'll make this right.

The Royal Handler brings Anna her horse and a cloak.

HANS: I'm coming with you.

ANNA: No, I need you here to take care of Arendelle.

He sees the desperation in her eyes.

HANS: ...On my honor.

She throws on the cloak and hops right onto the horse, coronation dress and all.

ANNA: (to the crowd) I leave Prince Hans in charge!

HANS: (before letting her go) Are you sure you can trust her? I don't want you getting hurt.

ANNA: She's my sister; she would never hurt me.

She snaps the reins and rides out. Hans watches after her.

The snow picks up and overtakes our view. We push through a blizzard...lose our way...then finds ourselves...

**EXT. HIGH UP IN THE MOUNTAINS — NIGHT**

Well above the snow-line, a small figure climbs the highest peak. It's Elsa. Finally, she stops, looks around. Catches her breath and sings...

ELSA

The snow glows white on the mountain tonight,

Not a footprint to be seen.

A kingdom of isolation, and it looks like I'm the queen.

The wind is howling like this swirling storm inside.

Couldn't keep it in, heaven knows I tired….

Don't let them in.

Don't let them see.

Be the good girl you always have to be.

Conceal,

Don't feel,

Don't let them know.

Well, now they know!

Elsa takes off her glove and throws it into the air.

ELSA

Let it go. Let it go.

Can't hold it back anymore.

Elsa creates a snowman, just like the one she made with Anna when they were children.

ELSA

Let it go. Let it go.

Turn away and slam the door.

I don't care what they're going to say.

Let the storm rage on.

The cold never bothered me anyway.

Elsa lets her cape fly back into the wind.

ELSA

It's funny how some distance makes everything seem small.

And the fears that once controlled me can't get to me at all.

It's time to see what I can do.

To test the limits and break through.

No right, no wrong

No rules for me…I'm free!

Elsa creates ice steps and climbs them.

ELSA

Let it go! Let it go!

I am one with the wind and sky.

Let it go! Let it go!

You'll never see me cry.

Here I stand and here I'll stay.

Elsa slams her foot down and forms a giant snowflake.

ELSA

Let the storm rage on….

In a flurry of creative release, she raises the snowflake on ice beams, builds walls, archways, a glistening chandelier, and an intricate ceiling that leaves the sky visible.

ELSA

My power flurries through the air into the ground.

My soul is spiraling in frozen fractals all around.

And one thought crystalizes like an icy blast—

Standing firmly in her mighty ice palace, Elsa removes her crown and throws it away.

ELSA

I'm never going back,

the past is in the past!

She takes down her hair and creates a new dress made of ice.

ELSA

Let it go! Let it go!

And I'll rise like the break of dawn.

Let it go! Let it go!

The sun rises. Elsa struts onto out onto a balcony and into the light. She's free.

ELSA

That perfect girl is gone.

Here I stand in the light of day.

Let the storm rage on!

The cold never bothered me anyway.

She turns and slams her ice palace door on us.

**END ACT I**


End file.
